Zalian
Unknown to any Tau'ri mythology, Zalian is known as one minor deities associated with virility, Zalian, is actually one of the sons of Queen Satis, sent by System Lord Khnum in the galaxy pegasus with the aim of creating an enclave of System Lord in the Pegasus galaxy. History Generated by the queen stis almost thirty years before the apparent death of Ra, Zalian grew up in one of the many jaffas in Khnum's service who risk being killed along with his human incubator, on several occasions of combat. Matured just before his jaffà was mortally wounded, Zalian remained as one of the many larvae ready for a human host. After being selected as one of the heirs of the same Khnum, Zalian was joined together with a man of about 45/50 years of particular good looks, arousing the envy of another underlord of the same Khnum called Hedjhetep. Without hiding his obvious hostility towards the latter, he was discarded when it was decided which was the general of the entire army of the future High System Lord. Although the son of the queen Satis, Zalian began to harbor a strong contempt for Khnum and his favorites, hindering his movements and works, though not openly. Just the choice of Khnum to entrust Zalian employed by the hated Hedjhetep, was the straw that broke the camel's back. Instead of attacking and eliminating the hated rival and all his allies, Zalian continued to maintain his composure, leaving no emotion visible in the years that followed. Stargate Renaissance Many decades after establishing himself as System Lord, Khnum decided in concomitance with the discovery by another System Lord of a hyperdrive able to travel among the galaxies, to secretly send one of his nomarch's. The choice fell on Zalian who until then had remained aloof from the servants of Hedjhetep himself on the planet Feovaiu. After obtaining the only intergalactic engine ha'tak, Zalian with a thousand Ram Guard's on board, he headed for the galaxy pegasus without arousing the attention not only of the Wraith at that time in conflict with the first team of colonizers goa'uld, but also tau'rì. After arriving on a planet Varonat just known both races, Zalian immediately built an underground base to avoid attracting the Wraith and hid his ha'tak in the atmosphere of one of the gaseous planets of the solar system. A system of sensors scattered throughout the entire solar system constantly monitored movements near the solar system, preventing the goa'uld from being discovered. Every contact with the ancient colonizers was forbidden for fear of attracting problems during the construction of the goa'uld base on the planet's surface. After deporting several hundred people from one of the Wraith-ravaged planets, Zalian remained in the galaxy pegasus as an independent ruler, self-governing System Lord without attracting the wrath of Khnum himself, who was at that moment engaged in the war between nomarchs. Return to the sheepfold ]] But this parenthesis did not last long. Within a few years, the attentions that the Wraiths gave him, soon forced him to circumscribe his expansionist ambitions to the whole of the galaxy pegasus, to his solar system and specifically to the planet Naumeh, secretly fortify him with hundreds of towers scattered over the whole surface of the planet. But even this measure was not enough to guarantee him the security he yearned for. Less than a decade lasted his reign when two Wraith ships, two hives eventually appeared in the orbit of the planet. The clash between the ha'tak of the goa'uld and the hives ships ended with the victory of Zalian, although serious damage to the ha'tak itself, making Zalian particularly exposed to potential new attacks. Unable to repair his vessel, a few days after the end of the battle against the Wraith, two ha'taks appeared in Naumeh's orbit by opening fire on the goa'uld ship, destroying it within minutes. Captured and brought on board the first of the two newly arrived ha'taks, Zalian was heavily tortured and killed several times until Khnum himself was satisfied. Resurrected again and forced to submit again to the System Lord, he began to feel a deep grudge against the latter hoping one day to be able to take his place. To avoid further conspiracies, Khnum placed a trusted man, Zalian, of proven loyalty to the System Lord. But the loyalty of Zalian and the other Nomarch's of the galaxy Pegasus once again was less forcing the System Lord to intervene once more and this time personally. Forced to defend itself on several fronts starting from the attacks of the rebels' Nomarch's, an ambush was added by the Wraith in which the System Lord lost a ha'tak and almost a thousand jaffà to prevent Wraith from falling into his hand. Forced to retreat he reached a truce with the rebel nomarchs led by Zalian. With the return of Hedjhetep, The System Lord abandoned all claims on the planets of the galaxy pegasus, which passed again and permanently in the hands of the former nomarchs Zalian and Bilqis. Disappointed by the behavior of his subordinates and almost without any more resources at his disposal, Khnum returned to the Milky Way, seeking to reinforce his influence on Hassara's council. The conquest of Ra , at the war table]] In the following years, the unexpected arrival of Ra, believed to have died even by Zalian himself, led to the outbreak of a conflict that lasted for decades, in which the goa'uld fought each other through the six realms for the control of the Goa'uld provinces in the galaxy Pegasus. There was no lack of more or less determined clashes even with the Wraith and not least the Vanir, a race equal to the Asgard but with a different concept of existence and justice. With the latter Zalian clashed on two occasions in a short time without getting either a victory or a defeat. Meanwhile, Tau'rì explorations in the galaxy had continued bringing chaos often to the goa'uld planets where the reconnaissance squads had arrived. On two occasions (2075 and 2077) the tau'rì explored the Naumeh , Varonat and Telkara planets not without consequences on public order. The intensification of the clashes between the forces of Ra and those of Zalian, led to the fall of the capital of the lord goa'uld in the hands of the forces sent by Ra, thus forcing the goa'uld to surrender. Later Ra proposed to Zalian to keep his possessions in exchange for recognition by the latter as emperor goa'uld or Supreme System Lord. In 2080 Zalian officially surrendered and sided with Ra in the battle of Salitis. During the clash between the rebel forces and those of Ra and Zalian, almost all of Wraith Hives appeared in the orbit of the planet triggering a fierce additional battle. Zalian's fleet fought with ardor and without sparing itself and the fate of the war was decided when the same Zalian threw his own mel'tak against the central hive creating a shock wave that destroyed all the Wraith spaceships but also canceling what it remained of the flotation goa'uld, with the exception of the ship of Ra. After having triggered the route, the goa'uld was transported just in time on board the flagship of Ra forcing the latter to activate the shields at maximum power. Along with another surviving goa'uld and at the same Ra, he emerged victorious from the war by completely destroying the goa'uld fleet and mortgaging the survival of the Wraith themselves. Personality Zalian was a cunning, cunning and ruthless Goa'uld. He was also very sadistic, often mocking and tormenting his victims to some degree. Unlike his companion Goa'uld, Zalian had no qualms or regrets for abandoning or abandoning his current master of Goa'uld, all for the sake of joining the service of another Goa'uld, much more powerful. It was also deceptive and able to double the people who work for him. Moreover, Zalian was a psychopath, showing little or no mercy for his crimes. Despite his nature, Zalian, like many of his fellow Goa'uld, was not very intelligent, he was also arrogant and proud, which eventually proved to be his main weakness. Category:Goa'uld (Pg)